


The Cameraman

by cute_possum (bootyycutie)



Category: garrett watts - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyycutie/pseuds/cute_possum
Summary: AU. Garrett thinks Shane’s new cameraman is cute. Shane does not want Garrett dating his new cameraman and will do whatever he has to to stop it from happening.
Relationships: Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Cameraman

“I have a surprise.”

It’s amazing how such a small phrase can be so scary, but Shane surprises can be as minor as ‘we’re going to Taco Bell!’ and can be as big as ‘I’m re-doing your whole house!’ 

At what is undoubtedly an anxious look on Garrett’s face, Shane quickly adds, “Its about my videos. I hired a cameraman!”

“Oh, cool,” Garrett chirps.

“Yeah, he’s done stuff for some other YouTubers but I think he’s going to be pretty consistent with me. Not just videos here and there, but I’m going to have him do all my stuff and help with editing,” Shane explains. “He’s going to come over today and film us exploring that haunted restaurant.”

“Cool,” Garrett says. He starts to ask more, but Ryland and Morgan arrive then and immediately start asking about the video and being their usual loud, dramatic selves. The group falls into their normal routine and then the cameraman arrives. Garrett wonders if another person being around will affect the group dynamic at all.

Shane goes to answer the door and let the cameraman in, Garrett standing nearby, ready to meet this new fixture in his life. He holds in a nervous giggle when he sees the guy. He’s cute, with big brown eyes and an easy smile.

“Guys, this is Andrew. Andrew, you met Ryland, but that’s his sister Morgan, and our friend Garrett,” Shane introduces.

“Hey, good to meet you,” Garrett says, praying none of his friends comment on the fact that he totally just deepened his voice, the way he always does when he starts talking to a cute guy, before he gets comfortable enough to reveal his annoying, higher-pitched voice.

“Hey, you too, man,” Andrew responds. They shake hands and Garrett hopes his palm isn’t sweaty.

Shane wants to head out quickly so Andrew starts filming immediately so he can do an introduction for the video. Garrett tries to act like he normally would, but he finds himself wanting to impress Andrew. As they film, in Shane’s house and then in the car on the drive to the restaurant, he keeps looking to Andrew for reactions to things he’s saying. He feels proud when he notices Andrew holding in laughs at some of his comments.

“Do you like spooky stuff?” Garrett asks Andrew when they’re preparing to film in front of the restaurant.

“Yeah,” Andrew says.

“Cool, I love that kind of stuff,” Garrett tells him.

“Yeah, Shane showed me the videos you guys made with Drew, where you would do rituals and stuff,” Andrew says. “That stuff was cool. You’re wild, though.”

Garrett laughs, “what do you mean?”

“You’ll do anything! You’ll go anywhere and talk to anyone. It’s cool, I like how confident you are,” Andrew smiles.

Shane interrupts them, wanting to start filming again, but Garrett can’t stop thinking about that. Andrew thinks he’s confident...

-

The restaurant is fine. It’s like any other haunted video, where they hear a few noises, see some things out of the corners of their eyes, and mostly just goof off. Frankly, Garrett’s favorite part is when they eat dinner at the restaurant. 

And, of course, getting to know Andrew better between takes. It turns out he’s from Illinois and he’s a little younger than Garrett and Shane, and he has a great laugh. When Garrett first hears Andrew’s laugh, at dinner, his eyes light up. He’s never heard such a great laugh before. Everyone else teases him, but Garrett shakes his head, “No, Andrew’s laugh is great, you guys.”

Andrew nudges him, “thanks, Garrett.”

Garrett basically talks Andrew’s ear off on the drive back to Shane’s. He talks about Charlie’s Angels and Kill Bill and Frank Ocean because these are things he loves. He hopes Andrew likes them too, and he does. He’s only seen Charlie’s Angels once, the one with Drew Barrymore, and Garrett says they have to watch it again sometime, because it’s amazing.

After Andrew leaves for the night, Garrett immediately grins at Shane, “Your camera guy is cute.”

“Garrett, do not fuck my cameraman,” Shane retorts.

“Shane!”

“Garrett, if you start something and then ghost him, it’ll be so awkward,” Shane complains.

“I wouldn’t!” Garrett cries. He thinks that’s true, even though he does have a habit of ghosting men. But how could he ever ghost Andrew? In fairness to Shane, he did think that about the last guy too.

Shane narrows his eyes, “Garrett, just promise me you won’t do anything with Andrew.”

Garrett sighs heavily, “Fine. I’ll find some other cute camera guy.”

“Good,” Shane says. “Date Jeffree Star’s camera guy. Just stay away from mine.”

-

Garrett and Andrew click quickly. After doing just a couple videos together, things feel pretty friendly and casual between them. They exchange numbers and text and Garrett does convince Andrew to come over and watch Charlie’s Angels.

They order Chinese and sit on Garrett’s couch and Garrett shows Andrew some (ok, a lot) of his Knick-knacks and figurines.

“These are so cool,” Andrew says in awe. “Where do you get all of them?”

“All over,” Garrett answers. “Stores and garage sales and as gifts.”

“They’re really cool. I like how you have a story for each one,” Andrew smiles.

“Thanks, Andrew,” Garrett replies, trying not to blush. “They all mean a lot to me.”

They watch Charlie’s Angels together and then they watch The First Avenger.

“Chris Evans is so cute,” Garrett sighs. Andrew doesn’t comment and Garrett wonders if comments about men like that make him uncomfortable, if Garrett needs to tone it down a bit.

But then, Bucky comes on the screen. “Chris Evans, yeah. Sebastian Stan, though.”

Garrett holds in an excited squeal. Andrew commenting on other men being attractive? Does this mean what Garrett hopes it means? Not that it matters. He did promise Shane, after all. Still, he’s just curious. They could talk about cute boys together.

They end the night after the movie is over, and they actually hug goodnight as Andrew walks out the door. Garrett figures if he can’t flirt, at least he has a new friend.

-

The next time they film a video, it’s for Ryland’s channel, ‘Cooking my Friends Dinner’ and Garrett’s heart swells every time Andrew laughs at one of his jokes. Between filming, they goof off together- Andrew tossing pieces of chopped up carrots so Garrett can catch them in his mouth, Garrett showing Andrew funny tik toks, going outside together and playing with the dogs.

Garrett doesn’t miss the looks Shane gives him.

When they’re done filming for Ryland’s video, Garrett talks about a video he has to work on. 

“I’m going to see if my friend Caleb can film for me,” Garrett comments. 

He really wasn’t intending for any offer, but Andrew says, “I can film for you, if you want.”

“Oh, yeah, that could be cool,” Garrett agrees, certain that it’s just a job opportunity for Andrew.

But when they leave, outside, Andrew says, “I really will film for you. I didn’t want to say this in front of Shane, but you don’t have to pay me or anything. The video idea sounds cool and I like hanging out with you.”

“Oh- ok. Yeah. If you want?” Garrett stammers.

Andrew smiles, “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

-

Filming with Andrew, just the two of them, is amazing. They talk about the video and Andrew even has some great ideas to offer. Garrett has a blast filming this video, the most fun he’s had in his entire life, he thinks. They laugh so much, Garrett’s stomach hurts.

When they’re done, they sit on Garrett’s couch together and eat pizza. They watch the first two Scream movies and after, Garrett says Andrew can stay over, if he wants. It’s late and Andrew’s been yawning during all of Scream 2. 

“I can take the couch, you can have my bed,” Garrett offers.

“No, no, I can’t take your bed from you,” Andrew argues. “I’ll take the couch.”

Garrett rolls his eyes, “Let’s just share my bed. If you don’t care.”

“Ok, yeah,” Andrew agrees. They climb into bed together and face each other and Garrett giggles, being so close to Andrew, so Andrew laughs too. There’s something about staying up late with someone, something about being tired and nighttime on the verge of becoming morning. Maybe that’s why Andrew suddenly whispers, “I like you.”

Garrett doesn’t think of Shane or his promise. He can’t think of anything except Andrew’s eyes. “I like you too,” Garrett replies. Andrew leans forward, and they kiss, moving their lips together, but not yet opening their mouths for anything further. They laugh against each others’ mouths and then slowly progress into making out. 

Andrew reaches up to put his hands on the sides of Garrett’s face as they continue to kiss, and Garrett’s hands find Andrew’s hips under the covers. He pulls Andrew closer. Eventually, finally, they pull apart, their mouths bruised from kissing, both smiling stupidly. They fall asleep face to face, still holding each other.

-

They don’t tell anyone anything. 

Some days, they don’t have to work, and they hang out and kiss and joke around. They go out a few times, to dinners and movies, and their eyes sparkle when they look at each other. Some days, they’re apart- Andrew at Shane’s filming or editing, Garrett working on his own stuff or with his other friends- and they text constantly, sometimes FaceTime at night. Some days, they go to Shane’s together, Garrett picking Andrew up, and try to pretend they’re not falling in love.

-

Shane notices. Garrett isn’t sure how long he’s suspicious of them for, but one day, he asks Garrett to come over for a video.

“Do you know what the video is?” Garrett asks on the way.

“No, Shane hasn’t told me anything,” Andrew responds.

“This will undoubtedly be scary,” Garrett jokes. They pull up to Shane’s house and head to the front door. Shane has them start filming pretty much immediately.

“So! Today’s video is featuring my best friend, Garrett. You guys know him,” Shane starts. “I’m giving you a MAKEOVER!”

Garrett laughs, “Ok, do I trust you to give me a makeover though?”

Shane pretends to be offended and then reconsiders, “Ok, I see your point. But just because I look like trash doesn’t mean I don’t know what looks good!”

He informs them he’ll find a new outfit for Garrett and later, his makeup artist friend is going to touch Garrett up too, and then at the end of the video they’ll compare a before and after. Garrett wonders if Shane expects him to stick with whatever look he chooses for him from now on. 

They go to the clothing store and while Shane is asking permission to film in the store, Andrew frowns at Garrett. “No offense to Shane, but this is dumb. You don’t need a makeover,” he says.

Garrett blushes, “Thanks, Andrew.” He wants to kiss him, but Shane might see. Instead he just gives Andrew’s hip a squeeze. “It’s just one of Shane’s ridiculous ideas. It’ll be fine. We’ll do this video and then we’ll forget about it.”

Shane makes Garrett try on what feels like a hundred different outfits. Finally, they settle on one, and go back to Shane’s. His makeup artist friend works on Garrett, and then time for filming the end of the video comes.

“So I’ll edit in clips from before,” Shane explains, “and then we’ll show the after. So, Garrett, go in my office, like you just changed, and Ryland and I will react to your new look.”

They film as Shane and Ryland gush over how good Garrett looks and even Garrett has to admit, he feels confident, he feels like he looks good, even if he’s not going to stick with this as an every day look. 

“So you feel good?”

“Yeah, I like it Shane, thanks,” Garrett replies.

“Good! Because there’s something else I didn’t tell you!” Shane exclaims. 

“Oh God,” Garrett laughs. What could it be, right? 

“You have a date coming!”

Garrett’s face drops. “What?”

“You’re having a blind date here at my house! That’s gonna be a part 2!”

“Shane, what? I don’t-“ Garrett looks at Andrew, who’s still filming, and trying to act casual, but is definitely upset. “I don’t want a blind date.”

“C’mon, you talk about wanting a boyfriend all the time!” Shane says. “I found someone who would be perfect for you. I know your type, I know what you like. He even likes Harry Potter.” Shane does a fake gagging noise.

Garrett’s face feels hot. Not only is this embarrassing- like he needs help finding dates- but he doesn’t want this. 

“Shane, I-...I’m kind of seeing someone? I really don’t want to go on a date with someone else,” Garrett admits.

Shane glances at Andrew, “hey, can you stop filming for a second?”

Andrew nods and stops recording, lowering the camera.

Shane looks at Garrett, “Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?”

“Because it’s new,” Garrett responds. And you wouldn’t approve, he thinks bitterly.

“Well...Alex is on his way, can we just-? Let’s just do the blind date and pretend to be excited for the video? And who knows? I mean, if your other thing is new, maybe you’ll like Alex more,” Shane says. Garrett has to resist looking at Andrew. “Who can pick someone better for you than your best friend?”

Garrett doesn’t know what to say, what to do. Should he just admit to Shane that it’s Andrew he’s seeing?

“Garrett, you can just do the date. Pretend you’re just meeting a new friend, and then go on with your other guy,” Andrew suggests.

“Really?” Garrett says. He’s trying to ask, ‘are you sure?’

“Yeah, it’ll be fine,” Andrew gives him a reassuring smile, and Garrett feels like he can breathe again.

“Ok, yeah, Shane, we’ll do this blind date. But before we start filming, I’m telling him this is casual,” Garrett says.

“Fine, fine. I just...I think you should give Alex a chance,” Shane complains. Before he can continue, he gets a notification on his phone. “Oh shit, he’s almost here. Ok, let’s just film and we’ll figure it out later.”

Shane meets Alex outside and Andrew films as Shane brings Alex inside to meet Garrett. Garrett knows he’s being awkward, but this is so painful. He brings them over to the table and has Andrew film as they interact.

Garrett’s so uncomfortable. He tries to be nice and interactive and Alex is cute and nice, but Garrett’s just not interested. All he wants is for the night to end. Shane keeps encouraging them, which makes Garrett just feel more awkward.

Finally, the date ends.

“Are you guys going to kiss?” Shane teases.

Garrett blushes. “I’m not comfortable with that.”

“That’s ok,” Alex assures him.

“Why don’t you guys say goodnight outside?” Shane suggests. Garrett nods and opens the door, letting Alex go first. He glances Andrew’s way, giving him a small smile (Andrew smiles back), before stepping outside.

“That was nice,” Alex says.

“Yeah, it was good. I’m sorry I was so awkward,” Garrett tells him. “I’ll walk you to your car, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, thanks.” They start towards the driveway, and Alex offers Garrett a tight smile. “If you’re not interested, I totally understand.”

“Well...Shane kind of set this up not realizing I’m seeing someone?” Garrett admits. “I’m so sorry.”

Alex laughs, “It’s ok. Don’t worry about it. That explains why it was so uncomfortable in there.”

Garrett laughs too, feeling relieved that Alex is being so understanding. “Yeah, it’s, uh...it’s actually the camera guy? Andrew.”

“Ohhh... yeah, you know I got the vibe he was hating this experience, so that makes a lot of sense.”

Garrett laughs again. “Thanks for being so cool.”

“No problem,” Alex nods. “If you ever want to hang out as friends, I’m up for it. You seem really cool.”

“Thanks, man. You too.” 

Garrett offers him a hug goodnight and heads back to Shane’s house, ready to get filming over. He plans what he’ll say for Shane’s video- something about how he had a nice time, Alex seems nice, he thinks they’ll be good friends, and leave it at that. When he steps inside, he finds Shane and Andrew on the couch. Andrew looks serious, staring at his hands in his lap, but Shane smiles at Garrett.

“That seemed like it went well! And you guys were out there talking for a bit!”

“Yeah, I mean he’s nice,” Garrett says. “But I’m not interested.” He notices Andrew glance up at that. “Should we film the outro so Andrew and I can head home?”

“Yeah, ok,” Shane agrees. Andrew films them on the couch talking about the date. Garrett keeps things vague and uses very platonic language. Finally, this whole thing is over and he and Andrew can leave.

In the car, the air is quiet and tense and Garrett hates it.

“Are you ok?” He finally says.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Are you ok?” Andrew responds.

“Yeah. That was...awkward.”

“Yeah,” Andrew agrees. “Did you like him?”

“I mean, he’s nice. But no, not like that,” Garrett answers. He looks Andrew’s way, but Andrew isn’t looking at him. Why do things feel so wrong?

“Garrett...do you want to see other people?”

“What?” Garrett cries.

“I mean, like...like an open relationship. If you want that, that’s fine, I don’t care.”

What the hell? “Is this because of Alex? Andrew, I did not know Shane was going to have me go on a date. I did not ask for that.”

“I know,” Andrew says. “I just thought maybe you wanted to date other people. Like, we can still date, is what I’m saying. But you can see other people, too, if you want.”

“Is that what you want?” Garrett asks. He’s a little scared of the answer.

It turns out he’s right to be, because Andrew says, “Yeah. I think we should. We can still keep doing our thing, we’ll just. Do that with other people too.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“Ok. Drop me at my place?”

“Yeah,” Garrett agrees. “If that’s what you want.”

-

Garrett types out multiple texts to Andrew over the next couple of days, but can’t bring himself to send any. He misses him, but he also doesn’t want to see him. He’s hurt and confused. 

Another day goes by before Shane texts the group, wanting to do a new video. Garrett’s going to have to see Andrew.

He doesn’t know if he should be more excited or more nervous. Mostly, he’s just sad it’s like this now.

-

When Garrett first gets to Shane’s house, he and Andrew exchange small smiles, but don’t really get to talk, because Shane immediately jumps into filming. They’re going to a 5 Star Spa just for the experience, it sounds like.

Before they leave, Garrett manages to pull Andrew aside. “Hey, come outside with me?” Andrew nods and follows him into the backyard. “I miss you,” Garrett says.

“I miss you too,” Andrew replies.

“Really? I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

“I thought you were avoiding me, to be honest.”

Garrett laughs and shakes his head, “We’re both idiots.”

“Yeah,” Andrew agrees.

“Listen, I don’t know if I can do this open relationship thing? I mean...”

Before Garrett can continue, Andrew breathes out a sigh of relief. “Thank God. I don’t want to do that either.”

“Then why did you ask me to do it?” Garrett frowns.

“I thought that’s what you wanted!”

“Because of Alex?”

“No, because of Shane,” Andrew answers. “I mean, it’s not his fault. It’s my fault. I should’ve just talked to you.”

Garrett feels sick. Would Shane sabotage his relationship with Andrew? “What did Shane say?”

“He said that he didn’t think it was a good idea for us to be together and that you get bored of guys and that you’ll get bored of me and he didn’t want either of us to get hurt and I got scared and I just thought maybe if I gave you permission to hook up with other guys, you wouldn’t get bored,” Andrew explains.

“He said that I’d get bored of you?”

“Yeah...are you? Going to get bored of me?”

“Andrew,” Garrett gasps. “No way. The more time I spend with you, the more interested I become. I promise you, I don’t need other guys. Be my boyfriend. My exclusive, we don’t date other people only each other boyfriend.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, really.”

“Ok, yeah,” Andrew grins.

“Yeah?”

“That sounds good. Beyond good,” Andrew says. Garrett leans over to kiss him, placing a hand on the side of his face briefly before they pull apart. 

Garrett sighs, “I really don’t want to be around Shane right now.”

“I can’t leave, but if you want to, I understand,” Andrew says.

“No, I’ll stay, that way I can spend the day with you,” Garrett says. He reaches down and takes Andrew’s hand. “I don’t care what they think if you don’t.”

Andrew smiles, “It’s up to you.”

“Come on then,” Garrett says, keeping Andrew’s hand in his as he walks inside. Shane, Morgan, and Ryland all look shocked when they see, but surprisingly, they say nothing. They all pile into the car and drive to the spa. Garrett spends the day focused on Andrew. He makes jokes to make Andrew laugh, and doesn’t think about anyone else. He doesn’t participate in a lot of the spa activities; instead just hangs around Andrew while Andrew films, but he enjoys being close to his boyfriend. /His boyfriend./

He can tell Shane wants to talk to him, but he doesn’t give Shane the chance. Instead, he and Andrew quickly head out at the end of the day, and go back to Garrett’s. They eat dinner and watch a movie and make out and have sex and fall asleep cuddled up together and Garrett is so, so happy.

-

‘So, clearly you and Andrew are together. When I clearly asked you not to fuck him. Guess your dick is more important than our friendship,’ is the text Garrett wakes up to from Shane. He doesn’t want to show Andrew- Andrew still has to work for Shane, after all. Garrett can avoid him, but Andrew will have to deal with his shit.

But Andrew notices that Garrett is off.

“What’s wrong?” Andrew asks, reaching over to brush Garrett’s hair back.

“Shane texted me. He’s mad,” Garrett answers. “The truth is, when I first met you, I told Shane I thought you were cute, and he told me not to date you.”

“Oh. Why?”

“He was worried we would have a falling out and it would get awkward. The same kind of stuff he talked to you about, I guess,” Garrett sighs. “I get it. I do ghost guys a lot and I haven’t had a serious relationship in a long time, but you’re not just another guy to me.” Andrew blushes. “I’m serious, you’re really important to me and I want you in my life for a long time.”

Andrew scoots closer to Garrett, leaning into him. “Maybe you could just talk to Shane about all this? Tell him that.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure he’ll listen. He’s being so dramatic,” Garrett rolls his eyes.

“Do you want me to try talking to him? I have work tomorrow.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” Garrett says. “I just hope he’s not shitty to you.”

“Don’t worry about me. Just do what’s best for you,” Andrew says.

Garrett nods. “I think I need time away from Shane.”

-

Garrett drives Andrew to Shane’s the next day and goes in with him so he can pull Shane aside and talk to him.

“I’ve been thinking and...I think we need to take a break from this friendship for a while,” Garrett says. He’s nervous about this talk, has no clue what to expect. Part of him is terrified of Shane hating him. But he’ll also keep hating himself if he doesn’t finally stand up for himself.

“What? You’re mad at me?” Shane cries. “You’re the one who broke a promise to me!”

“I’m sorry if you feel like I betrayed you. I really didn’t want to hurt you, but I also really like Andrew. I get it if you thought I just thought he was cute, but I have real feelings for him, Shane. As my friend, I would think you’d support that.”

“As your friend,” Shane spits out, “I know you, and I know this is going to end like every little relationship you’ve tried to start the last couple of years, and then what? Have you considered the fact that I’m not friends with both of you and how uncomfortable that would be when you guys break up?”

“My romantic partner is none of your business, Shane,” Garrett snaps. “Andrew and I are adults and if we want to date, it’s not for you to give your permission on. That’s the problem here, Shane, is you’re too controlling.”

“What does that mean?”

“You set me up on a blind date without talking to me about it at all. And that was after giving me a makeover that I didn’t ask for because, apparently, I’m not good enough as I am.”

“Garrett...you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Shane frowns. “I was just trying to make you feel more confident.”

“Then how about believing in me? Giving me some credit?”

“Well, Jesus, Garrett, I’m sorry I’m such a shitty friend!”

Garrett sighs heavily. “I just need some time. And honestly I think you do too.” Shane doesn’t respond, just crosses his arms and looks away. Garrett starts to walk away, but stops for a moment and turns back, “And don’t harass Andrew about me. Just pretend he’s separate from me, leave him out of this.”

Morgan and Ryland stare as Garrett walks by, towards the front door. They must’ve heard the yelling. Andrew hurries after Garrett as he walks outside.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. I needed to say a lot of that,” Garrett says. 

Andrew pulls him into a tight hug. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Garrett smiles. They exchange a kiss and Garrett runs a hand down Andrew’s side. “I should go. But I’ll pick you up later, just text me.”

“Ok, see you babe,” Andrew says.

Garrett heads to his car and climbs in, driving off and trying not to think too much about his fight with Shane. He needed to tell Shane how he was feeling. Maybe he had made some mistakes too, but he still deserved to stand up for himself. 

-

Garrett hasn’t talked to Shane in a while, but truth be told, he’s happy. He misses Shane and Ryland and Morgan, yeah, but he’s spending more time with other friends and enjoying every second he has with Andrew.

“I’m so grateful to Shane for hiring me, not only for the experience and exposure, but because I met you,” Andrew tells him, pressed against Garrett on Garrett’s couch.

Garrett shakes his head, “Nah, you and me finding each other was all us. We would’ve found each other one way or another, with or without Shane or anyone else.”

“Like we were meant for each other?”

“Like? We are,” Garrett corrects.

Andrew smiles, “Yeah. I guess we are.”

~we love cheesy endings~

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not thrilled with this ending but I didn’t know exactly how to end it tbh :/// hope y’all like anyway! Find me on tumblr at cute-possum and Twitter cute_possum


End file.
